Porta Aberta
by LettyCullen
Summary: Bem essa e a minha primeira songfic e fanfic.Espero que todos gostem.Se tiver algum erro,não me levem a mal mais e que eu escrevi e deixei ela assim.Nem corrigi!rnPS:Sou pessima em Sipnoses mais vou tentar!rnrnSipnose:Em uma noite de dezembro,Wendy faz o


N/A:Bem essa e a minha primeira songfic e fanfiction.Espero que todos gostem.

PS:Sou pessima em Sipnoses mais vou tentar!

Sipnose:Em uma noite de dezembro,Wendy faz o que sempre fez des que Peter se foi.Mais essa noite e diferente.Principalmente depois de uma certa promessa.Songfic com a musica Porta Aberta da Luka.Boa leitura!

-Para ouvir historias...Sobre mim!

E assim Peter voou rumo a Neverland.Pela noite inteira,ela chorou implorando a volta dele.Ela queria ficar com ele nem que pra isso ela precisasse fugir de casa com ele para Neverland.Mais nada adiantou os pedidos de Wendy,1 ano se passou e ele nunca mais voltou.

-Como fui tola de não ficar com ele.-Wendy Pensava encostada na enorme janela aonde tudo começou.

Era dia 23 de Dezembro.Daqui 2 dias,o natal iria chegar.

**Os dias passam devagar  
A noite me diz que você não vai voltar**

-Eu apenas queria te ver por uma ultima vez.E caso voçe volte...Eu irei contigo para nunca mais voltar.Eu Prometo.

**Os móveis saem do lugar  
Eu corro o mundo e não consigo te alcançar**

Para Wendy,Seu quarto que antes era divido com com seus irmãos John Michael,agora era enorme.Seu pai o Sr Darling fez ela começar a dormir sozinha em um quarto separado do quarto de seus irmãos.Nem Nana dormia mais com ela.Apenas ela e seus pensamentos.Wendy gostava de passar boa parte da noite na janela olhando o céu e principalmente aquela estrela que sempre brilhou para ela como se fosse a unica no céu.Parece que aquela estrela lhe chamava desdo dia em que ela voltou de Neverland.As vezes ela se sentia sozinha.Outras muito frequentemente ela se sentia observada no meio da noite e ao mesmo tempo se sentia segura,protegida por aqueles olhos que insistiam em lhe olhar durante as noites de inverno.Ela imaginava que era Peter e em uma dessas noites ela viu seu rosto pouco iluminado pelas velas que mantinha o quarto um pouco claro.Wendy se levantou cuidadosamente para não fazer ele ir embora e o chamou:

-Peter?é voce?Peter?

Mais assim que ela se poes de pé,aquele que estava a pouco no seu quarto,desapareceu como fumaça.Mais uma vez,suas lembranças a deixava confusa.

**Sem você meu rádio fica mudo,  
Minha TV fica sem cor,  
Meu violão fica sem som,  
Sem você meu corpo não reflete mais no espelho,  
Minha casa cai,  
Sem você eu perco o chão**

-Mais uma vez não é voce.Por que?Por que voce não volta Peter?

Com esses pensamentos,ela se dirigiu para a sua cama e se deitou pegando rapidamente no sono.Wendy ainda encostada na janela se lembrando daquela noite,soltou um pesado e longo suspirou e disse:

-Queria que voce estivesse aqui...

_Eu sempre estarei com voce!_

Aquela voz,parece que ecoou por todo o quarto como se alguem estivesse falando com se realmente ele estivesse ali observando tudo.Wendy então correu para sua penteadeira e tirou uma caixinha de madeira cheia de detales de rosas,folhas e principalmente:Estrelas.De dentro dessa caixinha,Wendy tirou a coisa mais preciosa que ela tinha:Seu Beijo.Aqueleque ele lhe deu em seu primeiro encontro.Se sentou na ponta da cadeira e colocou no pescoso seu precioso beijo.Ela podia vez que ele ainda continha aquele pequeno buraco no centro causada por uma flecha dos Meninos-Perdidos

-Não sabe o que é um beijo?  
-Saberei se voce me der um.

Dando seu dedal,Peter pegou olhou para o dedal e volto a falar com Wendy:

-Acho que agora devo lhe dar um tambem.

-Se voce quiser...-Fechou os olhos e espero pelo beijo.Peter olhou para si mesmo e procurou algo e achou:Uma pequena castanha e colocou na frente dela

-Ham Ham...

Wendy então finalmente abril os olhos e se deparou com uma castanha na sua frente.Pegou ela das mãos de Peter a olhou por um estante então falou

-Obrigada!

-Não devia ter confundidou voce-Voltando a realidade,ela se viu cansada e foi se deitar mais antes deu uma ultima olhada para o céu.Assim que mirou seus olhos grandes e azuils em uma certa estrela se lembrou de sua briga com Peter depois de uma linda dança,embalada pelas fadas.Tambem se lembrou de varias frases ditas por ele dizendo não querer cresçe:

_-Por que voçê tem que estragar tudo?Nós nos divertimos não é?Te ensinei a lutar e a voar.O que mais pode querer?_

_-Não vou crescer!voçê não vai me obrigar.Será Banida como Sininho!_

_-Então volte.Vá pra casa e cresça.Eleve seus sentimentos com voçê!_

_-Eu quero ser sempre um menino e ter divertimento!_

_-Voce não vai me pegar e me fazer virar um homem!_

Aquelas frases ecoavam dentro da sua cabeça.Tentando esquese-las.Se dirigiu para a cama se sentou e disse:

-Ele tera de me aceitar como eu sou caso ele queria ficar comigo.Não vou mudar só por que ele quer!

**Então me aceite como eu sou  
Não me peça pra mudar  
Essas manias que você já perdoou **

Eu vou levando a vida  
Eu vou tentando disfarçar  
Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta  
Caso você queira voltar

Wendy se deitou e tentou dormir.Depois de um longo tempo acordada o cansaso a vençeu e dormiu.

Peter que tudo ouvia e pensava o mesmo que ela,aproveitou que a janela estava aberta,entrou no quarto e adimirou ela dormindo.Aqueles longos cabelos dourados como ouro caindo no rosto dela.Sua pele pálida mais saudavel com bochechas levemente rosadas,seus traços pareçendo uma pintura e o seus lábios vermelho como sángue a faziam ficar perfeita.Parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana.Wendy mais uma vez se sentiu observada começou a abrir lentamente seu olhos.Peter que percebeu que ela começava a acordar se dirigiu silenciosamente para um canto escuro do quarto e ficou observando ela.

-Peter?E voce?Por favor responda.

Nada.Wendy ainda procurou alguem no quarto

-Não pode ser ele.deve ser apenas mais uma lembrança.Ele não vai mais voltar.-Wendy se levantou.Algo fazia ela ir até a janela pra olhar naquela estrela.

-Voçê continua brilhando como um diamante no céu.Parece que voçê me chama...Parece que Peter me chama atraves de voçê...

-Talvez eu te chame mais não por uma estrela Wendy.

Wendy se virou para o quarto e viu Peter em sua frente com as mãos na cintura.Ela então soltou um largo sorriso.

-Como e bom te ver Peter.Estava com saudades de voçê.Por onde esteve que não apareçeu?

-Pensei que voçê tivesse se esquecido de mim.

-Pode passar anos e eu nunca vou me esqueçer de voçê Peter.Aonde esta sininho?

-Ah..deixei ela lá em Neverland-Peter disse isso com uma naturalidade que espantou Wendy.

-Deixou ela?O que ela te fez pra voçê ter deixa-la?

-Sininho ultimamente tem me aborrecido muito.Sempre fala que é para eu te esquecer pois voçê já deve ter me esquecido.Essas coisas.Ela e muito ciumenta.

-Como se eu não tivesse esquecido do puxão de cabelo que ela me deu.Sem falar na flechada que ela mandou me acertar.Quase morri.

peter viu que ela estava usando a castanha que para ele era um beijo.

-Meu beijo.Voçê ainda tem ele.-Disse isso apontando para o peido de Wendy

-Ah sim tenho.mamãe tentou jogar fora uma vez mais eu não deixei.Imagine se eu iria deixar.Voçê ainda tem o meu?

-Tenho.Esta no esconderijo dos meninos perdidos.

Peter e Wendy conversaram a noite inteira.Quando wendy viu os primeiros raios de sol,Peter disse que precisava ir.

-Mais Peter...voçê tem mesmo que ir?

-Tenho Wendy.Mais se quiser pode ir comigo.

-Ir..com...voçê?

-Tem algum problema?

Wendy permaneceu em silencio e lembrou do que havia dito na noite passada:

_''Eu apenas queria te ver por uma ultima vez.E caso voçe volte...Eu irei contigo para nunca mais voltar.Eu Prometo''_

Ela havia prometido para si mesma que iria com ele caso ele voltase.

-Wendy?Wendy o que houve?Wendy-Peter lhe chamava sem parar vendo que ela estava em transe.

-Ah.. sim Peter.Eu vou com voçê mais antes eu tenho que deixar um bilhete para os meus pais.

Peter balançou a cabeça afirmando e se sentou no chão novamente sentando de pernas cruzadas e apoiando os cotovelo esquerdo na pernas esquerda para apoiar o queixo nas mão.Wendy foi para a escrivaninha que tinha do lado de sua cama e começou a escrever:

_Pai,mãe,John e Michael:_

_Quando voçês lerem essa carta,eu ja estarei longe daqui.Michael e John devem saber para onde eu fui:Neverland.Sim eu decidi ir para Neverland e não cresçer mais.Já tenho 13 anos e quero continuar assim.Não quero casar e ter filhos com alguem que eu não amo.por isso estou indo embora.Não se preocupem comigo pois estou segura.Quando eu quiser ver voçês,eu venho.Espero que voçês me entendam.Prefiro não cresçer e ficar junto com quem eu amo do que cresçer e casar com quem eu não gosto.Desculpe mais eu escolhi essa vida.Vida que já vivi a 1 ano atrás e quase me acustumei se não fosse preciso voltar.Espero que fiquem todos bem._

_Com Amor da sua filha e irmã:_

_Wendy Moira Angela Darling_

-Terminei Peter.Podemos ir agora.

Peter se levantou e foi até a janela e asoviou.Em 2 segundod,uma fada apareçeu do nada e jogou pó de fadas nos dois.

-Pensamentos felizes Wendy.

-Eu não me esqueci como se voa Peter.

Assim Peter pegou na mão de Wendy e voaram direto para a segunda estrela a direita e reto ate o amanheçer.

**Então me aceite como eu sou  
Não me peça pra mudar  
Essas manias que você já perdoou **

Eu vou levando a vida  
Eu vou tentando disfarçar  
Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta  
Caso você queira voltar

Reviews Please.Preciso da opinião de voces!


End file.
